


Of Parties and Feelings

by lazycycle, RasenChido (Riren_Love)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Businessman Sasuke Uchiha, Come Swallowing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rich Sasuke Uchiha, Rimming, Smut, Sort Of, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycycle/pseuds/lazycycle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/RasenChido
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto work for the same place, and regardless of how many projects they have collaborated on, they just don’t get along and hate each other’s guts.It isn’t until the company’s annual party is held and they see each other for the first time outside of a pure work setting that they realize that the hatred they had thought they felt for each other was actually an attraction





	Of Parties and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Joined work between men and Ao3 and Tumblr user LazyCycle. Go give them some love.

Naruto felt restless. A constant ache dug in his chest like it always did before a gathering. It wasn't as if he was scared to talk to new people or embarrass himself, but there was just the lingering feeling that something could go wrong so fast and so effortlessly.

He was in no way a perfectionist. He didn't mind messiness, he actually welcomed it.  
It was the fact that everything involved with work ended badly these days. The day would go by smoothly, perfectly even, then it would get ruined by a certain smug face popping out from nowhere.

Sasuke Uchiha was a prick, and he sure loved to demonstrate his awful personality similar to how a bodybuilder would flex their muscles.  
Naruto hated it.

He even had to work with the guy! It honestly wasn't fair.  
  
Naruto tightened the tie hanging around his throat, feeling more and more irritated with each minute passing. The only thing that could make this day worse would be if they had to talk during the party. Naruto would have preferred avoiding him completely, but pettiness wasn't exactly a synonym of professionalism.

He aimed for a promotion, and he would definitely get it before the Uchiha.

A heavy knock echoed through the house. It was time for Naruto to leave. It was time for him to impress. Sakura stood outside, a nice green dress clung to her frame. "Are you ready?" She asked, grinning.

"Of course!" He said cheerfully, taking her elbow and walking to the car, where Ino and Sai already sat.

he was not ready, but they didn't need to know that.

* * *

 

 

They entered the hall and Naruto almost did a double take at how many people were attending this thing. He hadn’t aware that the company he worked for had that many people working in it.

He felt his arm get tugged on and looked down to see Sakura latched onto it. “Don’t just stand in the doorway, let’s go in and mingle,” She said, tugging him into the huge and elegantly decorated room and to the buffet table where quite a few people were standing, talking and enjoying some of the food the party has to offer.

Naruto barely managed to hold back a grimace when he noticed that Uchiha was standing near the buffet table and that Sakura was dragging him to where Uchiha stood. He tried to pull back and head in the opposite direction, but Sakura’s hold on him was stronger than he had anticipated and he found himself standing right next to Sasuke with Sakura standing between them within moments.

“Sasuke!” Sakura chirped excitedly, pulling away Sasuke’s attention from the businessmen and women he had been talking to.

“Hello, Sakura,” Sasuke greeted politely, completely ignoring Naruto who was standing right next to her and looking in another direction with a scowl on his face.

“Hello to you too,” Sakura responded happily. “What do you think of the party so far?” She asked conversationally. “Somehow it’s bigger than I had even imagined it would be,” She admitted with an awed smile.

“Right, Naruto?” She asked, turning to look at Naruto who hadn’t contributed anything yet and pulling him into the conversation.

If Naruto could get one wish, it would be to be anywhere but there. Sasuke wasn't looking at him, but a cocky smirk was still on his face, waiting expectantly for his answer.

Naruto wasn't sure if Sakura was oblivious to Naruto’s and Sasuke’s conflict, or if she acted like this on purpose. "It's really well decorated, I am rather impressed! Sasuke, your family is rather remarkable." Naruto said. _‘Too bad you haven’t inherited your family's charisma,’_ He thought inwardly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, staring at him dangerously. Naruto felt his grin widen, satisfied with the fact that Sasuke understood what he meant by the sentence. Sakura looked back and forth between the two, raising a curious brow.

"Okaayy..." She muttered, then looked frantically around for a change of subject. Her eyes eventually landed on Sasuke’s clothes. "Well, look who is stylish. You've slicked back your hair and all!"

Naruto hated to admit it, but she was actually right. He did look stylish, and the worst thing was that he carried himself that way too. It was as if the outfit was made for him, which was probably the case.

He wore a dark tuxedo with a red dress shirt and a black tie to match. His hands were casually resting in invisible pockets, his form relaxed.

Naruto glanced down at his own clothes and felt beaten. Sasuke's outfit was probably more expensive than Naruto’s whole house!

When he looked up again Sasuke was looking him right in the eyes, curious. Naruto felt his breath hitch and looked away, distracting himself with the musicians playing blues.

"Thank you, Sakura. You look beautiful yourself. And Naruto-" Sasuke looked him up and down lazily-. "I am happy there was an attempt."

 _That bastard!_ Naruto took it all back. Sasuke's outfit was worth way more than what he himself was, and he would never suit it. He had probably begged his family to buy it for him like the little whiny bitch he is.

“Well,” Naruto started sarcastically. “It’s a good thing I’m not looking for your opinion when I dress, now, isn’t it?” He asked, his gaze and grin like a sharp knife ready to cut.

“I guess, so,” Sasuke agreed with a smirk on his face, his tone just as sarcastic. “Otherwise, you would have been fired by now,” He said, this time grimacing mockingly as he roved his gaze over Naruto’s clothes once again. “I’m surprised they even let you in at the door,”

“I would assume they would care more for the fact that I’m an employee rather than how I’m dressed,” Naruto pointed out with a roll of his eyes before pausing thoughtfully. “As long as I’m not running around naked at least,”

Naruto tilted his head in equal parts curiosity and confusion when he noticed Sasuke’s eyes rove over his body once again over Sakura’s attempts to get them both to calm down and get along.

“I guess so,” Sasuke said, ignoring Sakura’s attempts to calm things and responding to Naruto’s earlier statement. “Even if the employee is in a horrible state of dress, they are obliged to let them in, unless, of course, the said employee is in the nude,” Sasuke agreed. “Of course,” He started, his lips forming a nasty smirk that Naruto wanted to punch off and do other things that he didn’t know or understand too. “That doesn’t make it okay to dress in rags to a company event though,”

“Oh, shut up about my clothes already,” Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest and huffing indignantly. “Not everyone can afford or cares for Guccis and Pradas, nor is everyone willing to pay a price higher than a damn mortgage for your stupid Alexander McQueen’s,” He pointed out with a huff.

“Well,” Sasuke began nonchalantly. “It’s a good thing that no one is expected to dress in any of the brands you just mentioned, but that doesn’t mean not making a single effort to dress nicely.” Sasuke corrected.  
  
“You don’t need to get brand name clothes to dress well, I can say that for sure. It all depends on your skills to pick out clothes and mix and match,” He points out, motioning to Neji and Gaara who stood on the other side of the room who was dressed tastefully but in affordable clothes before returning his gaze to Naruto and motioning to him. “Which I can tell that you don’t have the skills to do considering your idea of a good outfit consists of mostly orange on the daily basis,”

"Oh enough already, you two!" Sakura interrupted them, looking at them both furiously. "You are not alone. This is a party. A bunch of important people has been invited to come here, so don't make a fool out of yourselves." And with that, she walked over to Neji and Gaara instead, steam basically blowing out of her ears.

Sasuke scoffed, taking a last disgusted look at Naruto before walking over to the food table. Naruto's eyes followed him the entire way, not quite being able to look away.

His hips swayed back and forth, attracting Naruto's gaze. His pants really fit him well. Naruto's face reddened when he realized what he was thinking about. It was ludicrous. Sasuke shouldn't have been able to have that effect on Naruto.

His stomach growled, complaining about his lack of eating. He should have eaten some before leaving his house. And, of course, Sasuke was still at the table, dipping a strawberry in the chocolate fountain. Naruto clenched his teeth and walked over, looking at the food and pastries. He preferred ramen, but fancy food could work once in a while as well. His wallet would at least be happy.  
  
Naruto grabbed himself a plate, scanning all the delicacies and placing food on it. He felt a piercing stare bore holes into his head, but he ignored it.

"Are you obsessed with me or something?" Sasuke asked, expression deadpan.

"I would have to be braindead to be obsessed with someone like you," Naruto replied, leaning past Sasuke to get a piece of the steak. Sasuke didn't move, just stayed where he was and eyes the blond.

Naruto could smell Sasuke's cologne. Citrus, Naruto thought, staying a few seconds longer to get another whiff.

"Are you seriously sniffing my hair?" Sasuke asked, though no anger was present, he sounded genuinely curious. 

“No,” Naruto replied, looking away from him and continued to pile food onto his plate. “There is this thing called breathing that everyone does,” He reminded with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.  
  
Finally done piling food onto his plate, he abandons the buffet table and heads to one of the simple two-person table placed on the other end of the room to take a seat and eat peacefully.  
  
It wasn’t until he had taken a seat that he realizes that Sasuke had followed him as he joined him around the table with a plate of his own. “Are you sure you aren’t the one doing the following?” Naruto asked with a huff before he began carefully shoving food into his mouth.  
  
“I get the feeling that you were sniffing me before,” Sasuke declared confidently, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Naruto and referring to what had happened at the buffet table, ignoring what Naruto had just said.  
  
“I did not sniff you, Sasuke,” Naruto lied with a sigh, rolling his eyes at Sasuke’s insistence and refusing to admit that he had sniffed him, before shoving another forkful of food into his mouth and chewing on it hastily yet carefully as he didn’t wish to choke and vomit in the middle of the party hall.  
  
Feeling thirsty, Naruto got out of his seat and headed to the bar set to the left of the buffet table for a drink, rolling his eyes as he noticed Sasuke do the same.  
  
“Rum and Coke, please,” He requested of the bartender once it was his turn to order. The bartender nodding once and going about making his drink for him expertly.  
  
“A Daiquiri for me,” Sasuke huffed from Naruto’s left once the bartender set Naruto’s drink down in front of the blonde man and turned to him. The bartender nodding once more and going about making that drink just as Naruto took his own and headed back to his table, Sasuke following right suit after him once his drink was done. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke's drink. A piece of lime was beautifully placed on the rim of the glass, Sasuke’s little finger was slightly pointed outward as he sipped on the cocktail. Even the way he drank was elegant.

Naruto took a sip of his own drink, enjoying the way the coke and rum mixed together. One drink would be okay. Naruto was, though no one knew it, a lightweight. Him making a fool out of himself in front of Sasuke would be a nightmare. Naruto could imagine the guy filming him and using it as blackmail later.

Naruto looked pointedly at Sasuke, at the black strands that fell in front of his eyes, having loosened from the gel. Naruto looked at the drop of liquid still on lingering on his lip. Sasuke tongue pointed out and he licked the drop-off, staring straight into Naruto's eyes.

Again, for the second time that day, Naruto felt his face heating. What was wrong with him today? Something must be horribly wrong with his head.

"You know, unless you actually drink it, it won't do anything," Sasuke said matter of factly and pointed toward Naruto's drink. Naruto had stopped sipping, only having the drink touch his lips without actually drinking it.

"I was just thinking of something," Naruto responded, chugging it all down and almost slamming the glass on the table, making Sasuke stared at him surprised.

"Thinking about what? How you're gonna improve your life? I have a long list of therapists I could recommend you to." To anyone else, it would sound like a genuinely nice offer. Naruto only heard malice and a hint of humor.

He frowned back at the Uchiha and reached forward, grabbing the cocktail and taking it away from Sasuke. He drank it all too, enjoying how cold it was.

"Don't worry. You can keep your precious therapists all to yourself. I think they have a little too much on their plate already with you." Naruto retorted, feeling himself smirk from Sasuke’s expression.

"I am gonna go get myself another drink. You want any?" Sasuke asked though he left before Naruto got to answer.

Naruto felt the same weak sensation in his legs that he always got when he was drinking, and being the idiot he was, he had forgotten to follow his own advice and ended up drinking Sasuke’s drink even. He hadn't eaten anything before the party, so drinking so soon wasn't exactly the best plan on his part. He was sure Sakura would look out for him if things went badly.

He wondered what a drunk Sasuke acted like? It would probably be a hilarious sight. Naruto could imagine him as the mopey type

Maybe he would even cry? Lee had always been a weird drunk, so maybe Sasuke was the same?

"What are you smiling about?" Sasuke asked, sitting down and sliding a glass over toward Naruto.

"Nothing," Naruto replied, trying to contain his ever growing smile. Sasuke stared at him warily, obviously not believing him.

"What is this?" Naruto asked and looked down at the brown shot set down in front of him. Sasuke only shrugged in response.

That wasn't exactly reassuring.

Naruto doubted Sasuke would drug him or anything similar, so he raised the glass to his lips, locked eyes with Sasuke, then downed it down. The bitter liquid burned down his throat, but he managed to contain himself without coughing.

Naruto could hear a few people walking their way, and hoped it wasn't the CEO or anyone else that ranked above him, that would just be a disaster. 

“Sasuke, hi,” Ino said as she stopped next to their table along with a few other girls, smiling brightly at them, although said smile was tinted with a bit of confusion when she noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were sitting together considering pretty much everyone in the company knew that the both of them didn’t get along.

“Hello, Ino,” Sasuke greeted back politely, nodding once towards her before returning his attention to nursing his drink. “Is the party to your liking so far?” He asked, not really caring all that much about what she thought but knowing that he had to ask as one of the company’s owners and the party’s hosts.

“Oh, yes,” Ino chirped with a bright smile. “It’s an elegant and informative gathering, I think I’ve managed to secure a few clients for the company today,”

“Is that so?” Sasuke asked, turning his attention towards her now, his interest peaked. 

“Yes, I’ll make sure to write a report about it and have it sent into your office in the next couple of days,” She promised. 

“Please do,” Sasuke said, now giving her a small smile. 

They talked for a while longer before Sakura was coming and pulling her girlfriend away, waving at him and Naruto with a big grin as she pulled a flushed Ino into a slow dance on the dance floor and weaving her way expertly with her arm around Ino’s waist around the dancing people.

With Ino gone, the rest of the girls left, allowing Sasuke’s attention to finally return to his drink and Naruto who has oddly not said anything that entire time. 

"well, you're awfully quiet," Sasuke commented, looking at him with a bored expression.

Naruto couldn't say he was nervous to say the wrong things to Ino, or in front of any of them for that matter, so he settled with what was closest to the truth. "I am not feeling too good." He said simply. 

Sasuke smiled at that, teeth showing and all. "Oh, really," he said. "And why is that? Can't handle the alcohol? I actually expected more from you, though I realize now that was a mistake."

Naruto felt himself groan with frustration. Naruto called this part of his moods The Calm Before The Storm. He felt tired now, but with just a few more sips and he would be tipsy, then a drunk mess. Sasuke could obviously hold down his liquor, as he didn't seem affected at all.

"Asshole..." Naruto mumbled, then stood up to walk away. Just as he stood up on his feet he felt the world spin around him, making him hold onto his chair for balance.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Sasuke asked and for once, he actually sounded worried.  
Naruto contemplated flipping him the finger but decided not to.

This was a fancy event after all.

In the end, he decided on responded with a dismissive ‘yes, yes,’ which came out slightly more slurred than he had intended.

“Like hell you are, idiot,” Sasuke huffed, getting out of his seat and approaching Naruto, lowering one arm and wrapping it around unsteadily blonde, and grabbing his arm with the other and throwing it over his shoulder. “I should have known you were such a lightweight.” He grumbled with a click of his tongue. “That’s enough drinking for you,”

“Don’t tell me what to do, bastard,” Naruto hiccuped, but didn’t resist when Sasuke began walking towards to exit and out of the party hall.

They exited the building, and Sasuke took it upon himself and helped Naruto to the parking garage where Sasuke had parked his own car. When he received a quizzical look from Naruto, he explained.

“Since I don’t know where you live, and frankly can’t trust you to stay alone while in that state, I’m bringing you to my place,” Sasuke said with a huff, unlocking the car and helping Naruto into the back seat.

“I can take care of myself, bastard!” Naruto pouted, stumbling over the words.

“Yeah, right,” Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes as he got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine, taking off in the direction of his own mansion within moments.

"You've been drinking too, you know. You are not legally allowed to-" Naruto started, but Sasuke's stare was enough to interrupt him.

"Okay..." He mumbled, instead leaning his forehead against the cold car window. Few cars passed by, and the ones that did were nothing more than a light disappearing in the distance.

Naruto had never been to these parts of the town before, having lived on the poorer side his whole life. The houses grew bigger the closer they came to Sasuke's place, more elegant and definitely more costly.

Sasuke parked outside a mansion, gargoyles were lined on the ceiling, staring out. Sasuke was actually quite the eccentric type, Naruto realized.

"It was my brother's idea," Sasuke said and walked around the car to open Naruto's door for him. He even held out his hand, but let it drop to his side when Naruto only stared at it.

They entered the almost castle-like place, Naruto looking around in amazement. He almost expected a red carpet to roll out the door.

"Stop staring and get in already," Sasuke demanded, bursting the little bubble Naruto had created around himself.

"Well I am sorry, I didn't know you were living in literally a castle!" Naruto said and walked inside, feeling blinded by the thousand chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"It’s a mansion, not a castle. There's a difference." Sasuke argued, looking unimpressed.

"I am sorry I am not spoiled enough to know everything rich." Naruto retorted and looked around, holding the wall to keep his balance. He was, of course, still affected by the alcohol.

How different this day would have gone if had just ordered virgin drinks.

"I think you should lay down a little and drink some water. Come with me." Sasuke said. Naruto obliged.

After being given a glass of water and allowed to rest for a while, Naruto was handed a set of fresh clothes and told to go take a shower.  
  
“Why do I need to shower?” Naruto slurred out, his head cocked to the side questioningly.  
  
“We were at a party just moments prior, and you’ve been drinking and as such I can smell the stench of sweat and alcohol all the way from over here,” Sasuke said, motioning between himself who stood in the entryway of the living room, and Naruto who stood near the bathroom down the hall. “The clothes might be a little large, but they will fit,” He said finally before going back to the living room.  
  
Naruto shrugged before entering the bathroom and carefully taking off his clothes before jumping under the shower with a contented sigh as the hot water soothed his muscles and tense nerves.  
  
He stayed there for a while, his eyes closed, head tilted up and just enjoying the feeling of the water running down his body.  
  
Before long, he was turning the water off sloppily drying himself, taking a look at himself in the mirror as he did so. Once felt like he was an acceptable level of dry for himself, he tossed the towel in the hamper where his dirty clothes were as well before getting dressed in the sweatshirt and pants that Sasuke had provided and exiting the bathroom and heading to the living room where Sasuke was seated comfortably on the couch with a movie playing on his ginormous TV and a glass of water waiting for him on the table.  
  
Naruto took the glass of water set out for him and joined Sasuke on the couch, staring at Sasuke silently and sipping at the cold liquid contently, feeling infinitely more sober than he had when they had just entered Sasuke’s home.

Naruto couldn’t help but think that it was weird. Sasuke almost acted... kindly? It was a very unusual sight, one Naruto would have never expected to see in a million years. Naruto properly snuggled down into the couch and tried to pay attention to the movie.

Try, that was the keyword. His eyes may be paying attention to the TV, but his mind was at a completely different place. Sasuke was very warm, and the heat was radiating from him and on to Naruto's side. It was something Naruto became hyper-aware of, actually.

"Pay attention to the movie, not me," Sasuke said, reaching forward to grab a chip from the bowl sitting on the table.

"I am not. I am literally looking at the TV." Naruto countered and leaned forward to get a chip too.  
Sasuke looked at him for a second, then continued to pay attention to the movie that Naruto didn't even know what was about.

Had Sasuke taken a shower as well? He did smell clean. Did he have more showers than one? Why was Naruto's mind rambling?!

Sasuke moved slightly, making Naruto think of him again. Why was he so nervous? This was normal. Just two friends hanging out. Only that they weren't friends. They hated each other.

Right? 

“What’s going on in your head?” Sasuke asked, startling Naruto out of his thoughts with a flinch. When he turned to look at Sasuke, he saw that Sasuke was turned to him, his arm leaning against the backrest of the couch casually.

Naruto shrugged and turned his gaze to the TV, pretending to be watching what was going on the screen. “Nothing important,” He replied dismissively.

“Is that so?” Sasuke asked with a suspecting tone and a raised brow, making it obvious that he didn’t believe Naruto. “Why were you staring at me then?”

“I wasn’t,” Naruto scoffed. “I was just caught up in my own thoughts and happened to be looking in your direction. It didn’t mean anything,” He elaborated, avoiding Sasuke’s gaze.

“Then why won’t you meet my eyes while talking to me? It’s rude and not something you would usually do,”

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh and turned his gaze away from the TV screen and back to Sasuke again with a roll of his eyes. “Happy now?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes in reply. “This is not about my feelings, but your weird behavior,” He pointed out.

“You’ve been acting slightly odd ever since you came out of the bathroom, staring at me without saying anything and being quiet of all things. I want to know what’s wrong already, and I want to know it now,” Sasuke said firmly, his gaze studying Naruto insistently.

“So get out with it already, idiot,” He commanded, directing another eye roll at Naruto.

"Okay, then!" Naruto exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I am thinking about you! About how kind you are suddenly acting. It doesn't make any sense." Sasuke raised a curious brow, staring at the blond.

Then, his brows lowered, as if he was in deep concentration. Naruto waited for his reply, too curious for his own good to know what it was Sasuke was about to reply with.

"Do you honestly think I would just let you be when you so obviously felt uncomfortable? I could see how much you worried and that you were drinking to calm it down. I wouldn't just let you be there alone." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. They were sitting so close his breath felt like a feathery touch. “And then you drank to the point that you weren’t able to stand straight, did you think I would just leave you there when I didn’t even know if you would be able to get home safely?”

Naruto swallowed.

"I have a hard time believing that, actually," Naruto whispered, staring deep into Sasuke's eyes.  
He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when he saw that Sasuke's gaze was focused on his lips.

His throat suddenly turned dry and his heart hammered hard against his chest. Had Sasuke inched closer? It almost looked like it.

The only thing Naruto could hear was the pounding of his own beating hard and the TV playing in the background, but it was nothing more than a white noise.

“Why is that?” Sasuke asked, his voice soft and head cocked to the side curiously.

“I thought you hated me,” Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke silently blinked at that before his brows furrowed and his lips down turned into a disgusted grimace, backing the few centimeters he had come closer without having realized he had done so away. “So? What does that have to do with anything? Do you seriously think that I would just leave someone who is obviously troubled to fend for themselves just because of how I might or might not feel about them?”

“Well,-” Naruto began confidently before he found himself trailing off thoughtfully-. “Whenever we talk, we always argue, and with there being all sorts of people in the world, I couldn’t have possibly known what type you would be,” Naruto points out.

Sasuke thought over that for a moment and relented. “Fair enough, but it is still hurtful to be assumed that about,” Sasuke admitted with a huff, crossing his arms against his chest, a barely visible pout forming on his lips. 

One that Naruto saw and had his eyes widening and threatened to have a laugh bubble out of him unwittingly.

When he felt like he could speak without devolving into a laughing fit, he cleared his throat and spoke. “I know, sorry,” Naruto replied with a sigh, setting his palm on Sasuke’s tense shoulder and rubbing it comfortingly. “I really hadn’t meant to imply that you were an asshole who would leave someone who’s in a situation where they are unable to care for themselves to fend for themselves. I really hadn’t meant it that way, sorry,” He reassured sincerely, pulling Sasuke closer once again. Somehow craving having the raven-haired man closer for reasons that he didn’t understand.

Sasuke let out a sigh and allowed himself to be pressed against Naruto’s body. “Apology accepted,” He murmured, letting out a contented sigh, feeling like snuggling closer, but not sure if he should.

He wasn’t even sure why he wanted to do so.

He heard Naruto swallow heavily and looked up, only to find Naruto already looking at him with an odd expression that Sasuke couldn’t decipher, one he didn’t remember ever seeing on Naruto before, at least, not when it came to himself.

That was when he remembered that unlike his initial thought, Sasuke  _had_ actually seen that expression on Naruto before, only that back then, it was directed at Sakura whom Naruto used to have feelings for a few years back, never at Sasuke.

That realization had Sasuke’s chest tighten and his throat grow dry, forcing him to swallow loudly in hopes of bringing any moisture back to his parched throat.

Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself staring at Naruto’s lips as if in a trance, and leaning closer, tensing up when he realized that he was doing so.

He considered backing off again but found out that he couldn’t when he notices that at some point between getting entranced with Naruto’s lips and leaning closer, Naruto’s arm had lowered to his waist and tightened its hold there, making it so that Sasuke was unable to get away.

Or that’s what he tried to make himself believe, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that if he really did try to pull away, Naruto would let him go without even asking a single question.

But Sasuke didn’t want to back away. He didn’t know why that was the case, but he at least knew that much to be true.

While Sasuke had been in his own head, thinking of whether he wanted to lean forward or not, Naruto had leaned forward himself. Sasuke eyes widened while Naruto’s closed. Time seemed to slow down the closer Naruto got, making the wait painfully excruciating.

Eventually, Naruto's lips touched Sasuke and he realized that, yes, the wait was definitely worth it.  
He felt painfully aware of every part of his body that came in contact with Naruto's. Every part from Naruto’s hand lazily resting on his lower back to their lips touching.

Sasuke's hands moved on their own accord, traveling up Naruto's chest and toward the nape of his neck. He pulled the blond closer, never wanting the moment to end. A groan escaped Naruto's throat, sounding desperate and longing all at the same time.

Neither cared for the movie still playing in the background. Neither cared for the consequences that may come. People had often said it was stupid to hook up with a colleague, but Sasuke really couldn’t care less.

Sasuke could feel Naruto smile against his lips. It was infectious, and he felt the corners of his own lips tug but forced it down.

The kiss grew more desperate with each passing second, their breaths loud and heavy, parting only for a second to take a gulp of air before diving back in once again, until the next thing he knew, Sasuke was straddling Naruto’s hips and grinding down, causing the both of them to moan and hiss at the pleasure brought on by the friction between their clothed and now hardening dicks.

Naruto grasped onto Sasuke’s hips tightly, his fingers digging into the flesh and no doubt leaving a mark there that would only become apparent in the morning.

“Wait,” Naruto gasped, his hands trying to still Sasuke’s hips and Sasuke stopped, panting hard for air and waiting for Naruto to catch his breath and say whatever he had stopped him for, which Sasuke knew wasn’t to stop what was happening as Naruto would have just simply pushed him off them.

Despite how often they had argued and how much they hadn’t gotten along, Naruto’s inability to put up with things and mincing his words was something Sasuke was very familiar with.

“Are you sure you want this?” Naruto asked after having finally caught his breath, meeting Sasuke’s gaze head-on as he did so. “We don’t really have to do this if you don’t want to,” Naruto clarified, his voice softening as he spoke.

As much as he wanted this, he didn’t want Sasuke to feel like it was something they had to do, he wanted to make sure that Sasuke understood that before this went any further.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long moment, his heart giving an appreciating squeeze at the fact that Naruto had asked and cared for what he wanted and finally understanding what the nature of his feelings towards the other man was, and what the cause of their constant arguments was.

The knowledge that all the arguing and harsh words could have been brought to an end so easily, had they understood their feelings earlier or just sat down and talked, had him groaning with exasperation, unable to believe that he had been so dense.

He had always prided himself on how smart and quick on the uptake he is, but it would appear that in the matters of romance, he was slower than a turtle.

Sasuke ground his hips down hard against Naruto’s in reply. “I’m sure,” He hissed lowly, a breathy moan leaving his parted lips as Naruto’s fingers tightened even further on his hips and ground him down harder before Naruto was letting go of Sasuke’s hips and bringing his hands to Sasuke’s ass, shoving his hands down his slacks and boxer briefs, fondling and squeezing the cheeks in his hands as they continued to grind against each other.

Naruto couldn't pay attention to anything other than Sasuke’s lips against his anymore, his mind becoming mushy after all the touches and noises. He wasn't even completely sure where Sasuke’s hands were anymore.

He pulled Sasuke closer and received a groan in response, something that made him even more excited. Neither of the two had ever expected anything like this to ever happen. Neither had thought, only a few hours earlier, that their day would end with them both on the couch, touching each other in places that had never been touched by anyone else before.

"Wait," Said Sasuke, voice breathy. Naruto immediately stopped and retreated his hands, looking worried.

"What is it?" He asked, not being able to look away from Sasuke’s lips.

"I don't like this." Sasuke looked toward the doorway, contemplating something.

Naruto's heart sank. He looked away from Sasuke, hoping the pain wasn't too clear on his face. "Oh, okay." He mumbled and moved his arms to stand up from the couch, but just as he leaned forward Sasuke held him back.

"No, that's not what I mean. I... I want us to move to the bed instead." Sasuke explained, having noticed that Naruto had misunderstood his intentions.

Naruto couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

They walked to Sasuke’s bedroom, neither being able to keep their hands away from each other. Sasuke almost tripped on a piece of clothing that laid on the floor, but Naruto managed to catch him.

When they arrived in the room, Sasuke gently pushed Naruto toward the bed, until the back of his knees hit the edge and he was falling on it with a heavy thud and a breathy laugh.

Sasuke took off his tie and jacket, then slowly stripped off the shirt, Naruto was eyeing him hungrily, face growing redder with every second.

Sasuke grinned, wanting to say something witty but decided against it, this wasn't the right moment for that.

Sasuke leaned down and pulled Naruto’s pants down effortlessly, his breath hitching at the sight of Naruto’s erect cock straining against his boxer briefs, and Sasuke had to stop himself from drooling at the delicious sight of the small wet spot forming there, before he was leaning down and blowing against it, causing Naruto’s cock to twitch and his breath to hitch.

He gave the clothed cock a small lick, closing his eyes and letting out a contented sigh as he did so, causing Naruto to throw his head back and hiss in pleasure before he dropped a kiss to the head. He grasped the waistband of the briefs and pulled them down, freeing Naruto’s cock, the act earning him a sigh of relief from the blond.

Sasuke wrapped his palm around the hard cock, stroking it slowly and carefully, delighting in the noises doing so pulled out of the blond laying in his bed.

He leaned down and licked the head, dipping his tongue into the slit as his hand continued it’s slow strokes, and chuckled when Naruto bucked into his hand for more friction.

Sasuke licked Naruto’s cock from the base to the head before taking Naruto’s testicles into his mouth, licking and sucking on them, rolling them against his tongue before popping them out of his mouth and going back to paying attention to the weeping cock head, worshipping it with his lips and tongue before he was taking Naruto’s cock into his mouth and bobbing his head, starting out slow and hollowing his cheeks with each suck.

Naruto grasped onto Sasuke’s hair with careful and shaky fingers and groaned, barely able to hold himself back from bucking into Sasuke’s deliciously tight mouth as the raven-haired man took him in as deeply as he could and swallowed around him, his cheeks hollowed and moaning as he did so, the vibration caused by the act had drool leaking from the corners of Naruto’s mouth and his fingers tightening their hold on Sasuke’s hair.

Naruto pulled on Sasuke’s hair gently, getting his mouth off his cock.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke asked breathlessly, giving Naruto’s cock attention with his hands now that he couldn’t use his mouth to do so for the moment.

“I’m going to cum soon,” Naruto hissed, grinding into Sasuke’s palm.

“That’s okay, go ahead,” Sasuke replied, stroking Naruto’s cock faster as he did so. 

“How am I going to pleasure you then?” Naruto gasped before letting out a groan and closing his eyes.

“I get the feeling you will be back to full hardness faster than you think,” Sasuke responded before he was taking Naruto into his mouth again.

With a groan, Naruto gave up, he tightened his fingers against Sasuke’s soft raven locks and bucked into his mouth, earning himself a deep moan from Sasuke as he began fucking Sasuke’s mouth in earnest with harsh and fast jerks while Sasuke focused on relaxing his throat and running his tongue around the head and the length of Naruto’s cock.

Naruto could feel his balls tightening as his release approached, and with a few last bucks of his hips, he was cumming down Sasuke’s throat, his whole body shuddering and a loud and drawn out moan of Sasuke’s name on his lips as he emptied himself in Sasuke’s mouth, giving a few more thrusts before he laid bonelessly on the bed.

Once Sasuke had swallowed everything Naruto had to offer, he pulled his mouth off Naruto’s cock with a wet pop and watched smugly as the blonde tried to catch his breath and trembled in the pleasure Sasuke had given him.

“Just a second,” Naruto wheezed, trailing off to get some more air. “Give me just a second and I’ll be up again,”

Sasuke chuckled and stood up, taking off his own clothes before laying down on the bed next to Naruto. “Of course,” He replied, knowing that it really wouldn’t be long before Naruto was really _up_ again.

Before Sasuke could do anything, Naruto was rolling over and his body over Sasuke’s and boxing him inside his arms, one arm on either side of Sasuke’s head as his mouth devoured Sasuke’s lips hungrily.

Sasuke felt taken aback but relaxed soon after. He enjoyed this side of Naruto, and he definitely didn't mind seeing more of it.

Naruto moved his mouth down to his neck, licking every inch of skin, Sasuke let his head tilt back, giving Naruto as much room to work with as possible, and a small sigh leaving his mouth, making Naruto grin against his skin.

Naruto's hand trailed down his stomach, tickling the surface and sending goosebumps down his spine. Eventually, it landed over Sasuke's length. “Is this okay?” He asked softly, his gaze trained on Sasuke’s face as he spoke.

The Uchiha looked at the guy on top of him and nodded. “Yes,”

The second Naruto's hand enveloped his dick his hips jerked upwards, surprising both of them. Naruto grinned at him, holding back a laugh.

"Don't you dare…" Murmured Sasuke, biting his bottom lip. He knew he was sensitive, but this was just embarrassing.

"This is going to be fun," Said Naruto and started stroking it, paying attention to every facial expression that formed on Sasuke's face. It was as if Naruto was hypnotized.

Sasuke felt as if he lost all control, his body was acting completely on its own without him thinking anything through.

Without Sasuke noticing, Naruto positioned himself over his dick and slowly descended down on it.  
"W-wait!" Exclaimed Sasuke, feeling his eyes widen as his heart filled with concern and shock. "Shouldn't you prepare yourself some first? I hardly believe that's safe."

The blond looked curiously at him, raising a brow. "I just did. Didn't you notice?"

To say Sasuke felt embarrassed was an understatement. “What about condoms?”

“I don’t care for that,” Naruto replied as he leaned down, taking in a little by little. His eyes were tightly shut, his brows furrowed. “I want to fully feel you pulsing and moving inside me,” He groaned, “And I want you to cum in me,” He said finally, nothing in his expression showed that he was comfortable as he spoke.

“Your stomach will hurt later,” Sasuke replied with a hiss, swallowing hard at the sensation as he spoke.

“I don’t care,” Naruto replied.

Sasuke felt his lids gently shut close and a moan escapes from his mouth. He almost pushed Naruto down but stopped himself. It couldn’t just be good for one of them.

Sasuke reached out and grasped Naruto’s flagging cock in his hand and stroked it slowly, causing Naruto to relax and earning a small moan out of him.

When Sasuke's whole length was inside Naruto he stayed still, letting Naruto adjust to his cock. They stayed still like that for a short while, Naruto grunting every now and then and Sasuke breathing heavily.

Then, Naruto moved, and Sasuke couldn’t contain the sounds leaving his mouth.

It started out slow, Naruto increasing the pace slowly until he was pretty much bouncing in Sasuke’s lap, the headboard hitting the wall with each rise and fall of Naruto’s hips.

Naruto leaned down and smashed his lips against Sasuke’s, pulling the raven-haired man gasping beneath him into a rough kiss, their tongues gliding together as if they had done that a thousand times before, Naruto pulling back occasionally to nibble on Sasuke’s upper or lower lip.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto’s lower back gently, the sweat causing his palm to slide, before he grasped at Naruto’s hip tightly with one hand and his ass cheek with the other, massaging the globe as he bucked up and met Naruto’s descend, obscene sounds filling the air with each slide and pull of his cock inside Naruto.

Before long, Sasuke was flipping them over, his cock sliding out of the blonde as Naruto left his perch on Sasuke’s lap and landed on the mattress on his stomach, pressed tightly into the mattress by Sasuke’s hand on his back.

Sasuke moved his hand away from Naruto’s back for a moments and grasped his asscheeks, each cheek in one hand and massaging the globes roughly before he was parting the cheeks, leaning down and giving Naruto’s entrance a lick that had the other man squeaking in both surprise and pleasure, following the tongue with his ass as it pulled back, letting out a loud moan when it came back once again.

“Sasuke…” Naruto whined, his cock rubbing against the mattress as Sasuke devoured his ass, dropping a kiss on to the puckered flesh each time he pulled back before delving his tongue in, earning a long and drawn out moan of his name ripping its way out of Naruto’s throat and past his closed lips.

That went on for a while before Sasuke was pulling back, wiping his lips and taking ahold of the bottle of lube that lay forgotten on the bed, dripping some of its contents on Naruto’s entrance, closing it and throwing it back on the bed before taking hold of his own cock that was now dripping with precum, pressing Naruto’s back down with one hand as he pushed into Naruto with the aid of the other.

The pace set almost brutal as he slid in and out of Naruto, he lowered himself to lean against Naruto’s back and bit into the back of his neck, Naruto moaning his name into the cover at the act, pulling back and dropping kisses and licking the area he had bet soothingly.

Feeling close, he pushed one hand between the mattress and Naruto’s hips, taking Naruto’s heavy and precum dripping cock in his in his hand his other resting on the mattress by Naruto’s side and began jerking it in time with each move of his hips, fucking Naruto into the palm of his hand and knowing just how close the blond was to cumming with each breathy noise he released and each twitch of his cock in Sasuke’s hand. 

Before long, Naruto was cumming with a shout of Sasuke’s name, Sasuke burying his face against Naruto’s neck, his eyes closed tight and seeing stars behind his eyelids as Naruto tightened around him and he was emptying himself inside Naruto with a groan into the flesh of Naruto’s marked neck. 

He laid himself down on Naruto’s back as they both caught their breath, his cock still twitching inside the other man. With a final jerk of his hips, he was lifting his bad and pulling out of Naruto, his cock fully soft and glistening. 

He parted Naruto’s cheeks with his hands, licking his lips at the sight of his cum sliding out of Naruto’s entrance and down his balls, before he was letting go of Naruto’s cheeks and getting up, heading to the bathroom. 

When he came back, Naruto was still laying on the bed the way Sasuke had left him. Sasuke leaned down and began wiping Naruto’s entrance with the soft wet towel he had brought from the bathroom, earning pleased sighs and low moans from Naruto as he cleaned him up.

Before long, he was dropping the towel, leaning down and circling at Naruto’s entrance with his tongue, pushing his tongue inside the man and lapping at his insides and cleaning up the leftover cum there.

Naruto pushed his ass against Sasuke’s mouth, and before long, he was cumming with a low whine of Sasuke’s name, his cum splattering against the bed sheets and trembling and shuddering against Sasuke’s mouth.

Sasuke pulled back and lifted Naruto up slightly, helping him lay properly on the bed with his head on the pillow before he was dropping down and laying next to him, lifting the blanket up from the end of the bed to cover both of them and wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling him close, resting his chin on the crown of Naruto’s head as Naruto buried his face against Sasuke’s neck and let out a contented sigh.

“Is this going to be only a one-time thing?” Naruto asked softly,  his face still buried into Sasuke’s neck and wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s waist as he spoke.

“Not unless you want it to be,” Sasuke responded, his tone just as soft as he tightened his arms around Naruto and pulled him even closer.

“I think I like you,” Naruto admitted. “I thought I hated you at first, but when you helped me leave the party and even brought me to your home, I realized that maybe I had misunderstood you, and while we were sitting in the living room and watching a movie, I realized that what I had felt for you all this time wasn’t hatred. I realized that I had liked you for a while and somehow mistook my feelings for hatred and disgust,” 

Sasuke listened quietly and carefully as Naruto spoke. “Same here,” Sasuke responded once he was sure that Naruto was done talking. “I had thought I hated you too but realized that wasn’t the case when I let you hug me, and knew I liked you just moments before you kissed me,” 

“Does that mean we are dating now?” Naruto asked carefully, barely able to hide the hope that filled his voice.

“I want that, us dating I mean,” Sasuke admitted. “Do you?” He asked, running his fingers through Naruto’s hair comfortingly as he waited for Naruto’s reply. 

“I do,” Naruto assured, his skin rubbing against Sasuke’s as he brought his body closer. “I want to date you,” 

“Then we are dating,” Sasuke stated, running his hand down Naruto’s back and resting it on his hip, dropping a kiss on Naruto’s forehead. 

Naruto lifted his face away from Sasuke’s neck, met his gaze and grinned at him happily, Sasuke meeting the grin with a small smile of his own before he was descending and pressing his lips against Naruto’s softly, pulling him into a soft kiss consisting of slow glides of lips and tongues, ending the kiss with a gentle peck to Naruto’s kiss-swollen lips, which Naruto returned with a bright smile on his face.

They might have mistaken the nature of their feelings all this time, but now they were finally together, laying next to each other and holding the other close, right where they should be. 

This might not be easy, what with their clashing personalities and mannerisms. But both of them knew that as long as they were open with each other and put effort into it, which they will definitely do, then they can make this relationship a success.

For now, knowing that was enough, everything else can come tomorrow.

They were still cuddled closely and holding tightly onto each other when they fell asleep with small happy and contented smiles on their lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please Kudos and Comment.


End file.
